<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired.  (Why Do We Send Children To War?) by AStormCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804349">Tired.  (Why Do We Send Children To War?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStormCloud/pseuds/AStormCloud'>AStormCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret actually has a kingdom, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Tommyinnit, I am not projecting, I would never, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Many of them, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Rated T for TommyInnit, Running Away, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shopping, Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit passes out, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), eret has a garden, he's a birb!, how do you tag?, mostly refering to child soldiers, post lmanburg war for independance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStormCloud/pseuds/AStormCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired is a fun word.  They're tired of war, tired of responsibilities, and just need to be kids for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Aka War is a lot on kids, and Eret accidentally adopts several of them.</p><p>(Hybrid + Runaways + Found Family? Sign Me Up!)<br/>Set in between the election and festival arcs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strawberry Flavored Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They expected the guards that awaited their return, what they did not expect was the 2 lanky children bickering with the guard.  Scratch that; one bickering child who was holding the second, unconscious child.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harsh rain pummeled the stone roofs of the castle whilst Eret moved through one of the grounds’ many gardens.  His tall boots squished the wet soil below him as he reached down towards one of the crops; a single strawberry that had grown.  It likely wouldn’t survive the storm on it’s own, but was a sign that more would come in once the rough weather passed.  Eret gently pulled the strawberry from the stem before moving to duck under one of the many trees.  Sighing, he took a long look at the fresh fruit, rubbing off the spare rain-water on his long cloak.  The dull red color reflected on his sunglasses, slightly illuminated by the gaps around their edges, which let out dashes of soft light. The fruit wasn’t much smaller than a golf ball, so as quickly as he began to eat it, it was gone.  </p><p>	The small ‘Pity Party’ continued just a few minutes, as Eret thought back on the recent months.  With the election just 6 months ago and all the fights and talk of war, the political climate was fraught to say the least, and both sides had reached out to her for supplies and troops.   She had opted not to give supplies to either side yet, deciding to remain neutral in favor of his own kingdom’s best interests.  It wasn’t that she didn’t lean more to one side, she did (Pogtopia).  It also wasn’t that she didn’t want to help at all (she did), although help could be easily misconstrued, especially when you had a reputation in the past against the groups you wish to help.  So she stayed out of it all for the most part.  A lot had happened in just 6 months, huh?</p><p>	They furrowed their brows, looking at the mud caked onto their usual platform boots, a side effect of their night-time endeavor one would suppose.  With a small sigh Eret stood at their full height, moving out from underneath the shelter of the tree, sunglasses immediately coated with drops of water.  They took the route through the left half, finishing the loop by passing the flowers and koi pond before arriving at the front steps.  They expected the guards that awaited their return, what they did not expect was the 2 lanky children bickering with the guard.  Scratch that; one bickering child who was holding the second, unconscious child.  </p><p>	“Enough,” She interjected firmly, and as all heads whipped around to face her, and she could properly understand what had been happening, “What are you doing here, Tubbo?”.  </p><p>“Sorry to bother you so suddenly Eret, but it’s just a lot? I’m not sure how you’d say it,” The shorter teen spoke in a sore voice, “We need your help, could we stay? At least the night that is? We really don’t have to stay too long if you’d mind”. Tubbo pulled the other boy more towards him as he spoke, as if he let go they would be separated indefinitely.  </p><p>“Of course you can, my doors are always open.  Don’t feel like we have to talk about whatever happened, we can always talk more in the morning, okay?”  Tubbo gave a quick nod, and she pushed open the tall doors.</p><p>	It didn’t take long for them to make their way to the guest room just down the hall from Eret’s own and Tubbo looked about ready to collapse himself.  Eret quickly pointed out where the dining hall was so they could find their way once morning came, before dismissing themself so the tired boys could sleep in peace.  </p><p>	Eret couldn’t find the energy to sleep, and instead found himself in his office.  He barely noticed as the crown clattered onto the desk, head already held firmly in their hands.  Tubbo hadn’t spoken much but they’d heard enough.  The contrast between the two boys' usual loud chaos and the quiet pleading for refuge he’d heard had spoken volumes.  The poor boy’s voice sounded like he had either not spoken in a week or screamed for just as long, and he had tear tracks apparent to match.  Not to mention the bruising visible from around the collar of his sweater, or the fact that he had to have been carrying an unconscious Tommy whilst arguing with his guards - it was all very concerning.  They stood, wiping still warm tears from their face and placing the crown back on their head before calling in a guard, both to assure that they would get a report on the events of last night and to make sure there would be enough food served in the morning for the boys.  They had no way to know what had happened but still tried to assure themself that as long as the 2 stayed with them, they would never encounter such events again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Down The Hall and To The Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lifting themself back up to their full height, Eret took a quick breath before knocking against the frame,  “Boys?  Are you both up? I’d really like to talk about what happened yesterday ”  Eret heard a non-committal response, and a few seconds of shuffling later the door opened to reveal Tubbo, with  Tommy wrapped in a blanket behind him.  “It’s rather early, would you two like to have breakfast before we start talking?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a loud metal clatter outside his door, Eret bolted upright in his bed.  As he slid out of bed and slipped on his cloak, the noise was quickly replaced by hushed voices he couldn’t quite make out through the heavy spruce door.  Opening his door made it much more clear what had happened; there was a sword and vase on the floor, and the guest room’s door sat slightly ajar.  Upon further inspection, the door seemed to have light scratches along the edge, possibly a panicked closing? The conversation came through muffled, though it seemed as if one of them was crying, or at the very least distraught</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting themself back up to their full height, Eret took a quick breath before knocking against the frame,  “Boys?  Are you both up? I’d really like to talk about what happened yesterday ”  Eret heard a non-committal response, and a few seconds of shuffling later the door opened to reveal Tubbo, with  Tommy wrapped in a blanket behind him.  “It’s rather early, would you two like to have breakfast before we start talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Tubbo spoke, taking a pause and glancing backwards, “ if it’s not too much of a bother for you that is”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you could ever be a bother.  I’ll meet you at the stairs in 5 so you two can change?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining hall was down the stairs and past the ballroom, past the various rooms that clung shut tight with secrets and loneliness, and past the rooms that held the same tense air that war had created long ago.  The walk there did not share many words, a few thank yous passed to workers made up the majority of them.  Eret shrugged off his cape once they were sat at the table (sitting only 3 of many, many often empty seats), and the boys stayed in their coats.  Tubbo’s suit coat fit him well despite how uncomfortable it looked on the other hand, Tommy’s trench coat looked like it was swallowing him whole, sleeves rolled up past his elbows and scrunching up across his back, threatening to separate itself from his small form.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all of them were seated, workers brought over their food.  Platters of eggs and toast came out first, swiftly followed by a pitcher of tea and 2 coffee pots, one containing coffee and the other hot chocolate.  Oatmeal; accompanied by brown sugar, cinnamon, and fruit, was brought out last.  It was a rather standard breakfast they had when the castle had guests but the look of amazement on the boy’s faces sent a pang of guilt through Eret’s heart, wondering if ultimately it could be tracked down that it was her fault that they were so captivated at the breakfast layed out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys made quick work of the food, a much less hostile silence falling over them.  As the dishes were taken from the table, Eret cleared his throat.  “So, could we talk about what happened yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want me to start? Errm... that is to say, what do you want to know, exactly?”  Tommy answered, the first thing he’d said to Eret since he arrived.  The first thing Eret noticed in Tommy’s statement was the scratchy voice, matching Tubbo’s in sound (though it seemed different somehow).  The second thing he noticed was the uncertainty in the statement, usually Tommy was all for recounting what battles he’d won (or lost, though he usually changed that part), or whatever trouble he’d gotten into with someone else on the server.  It was weird to see hesitance coating his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to hopefully start with knowing what happened that you ended up unconscious on my doorstep, and possibly how long you two intend on staying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo made eye contact:seemingly having a non-verbal conversation, full of subtly-weird expressions and what Eret could have sworn was a light under-the-table kick.  Ending with an expectant eyebrow raise from Tommy, Tubbo began his explanation, “So we were thinking last time we met up, that we didn’t have to keep fighting if we didn’t want to.  But we decided we cared too much and had lost too much on the war so far, so we decided to keep going to be able to live in L’manburg again.  And we didn’t think it would be too bad either way, but some stuff happened and we decided we should flesh out what we would do, just in case something happened, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… I know we weren’t quite on the best footing, but I thought you might be willing to let us stay here a bit right?  So we decided to be ready in case anything happened.  And something happened, so we came here.  Tommy had a bit of a fall on the way here, so I had to carry him and then your guards started questioning what we were doing and then you showed up!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Does that make sense?”,  Eret gave a curt nod, taking a long sip of his tea and adjusting the sunglasses sat on his face, fairly obviously processing the load information he had just gotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that kinda makes sense” He started hesitantly, smiling gently as he started his much more confident talking, “You two can stay as long as you need, though we’ll want to move you out of the guest bedroom if it’s longer than a few days.  I understand that you might not be very comfortable with sharing all the details about what led you here, but I just have 2 questions on it: do Schlatt and Wilbut know you’re here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do, no”, Tubbo interrupted Quickly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and do you want me to contact them?  Or anyone else that you’re here?  It’s fine either way with me, I just want to make your stay here as comfortable as I can”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone needs to know right now, Big E.  If they ask you can just say we’re not here I guess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That’s fine with me, just let me know if you need anything, alright?” Eret rose out of her seat as the two nodded, slipping back on her cloak and moving into the hallway, towards her office.  The emptiness of the castle had always rung off of the sounds of her footsteps, but it seemed muffled.  As she plopped herself into her work chair unceremoniously, Eret let out a long sigh.  Something was off about the boys, and she would find out eventually, but she shouldn't rush them to share anything.  They were willing to come to her in the first place.  Thoughts of what might’ve happened pestered her as she started on the paperwork, though slowly slipping away as she got into the thoughtless task.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TY for reading!! I had a lot of fun with this one, and it's almost twice as long as the last one!<br/>Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions for what you'd like to see in this AU! Also!! 1100 hits POG?</p><p>// BTW, I'm looking for someone to Beta-Read so feel free to reach out if you'd be interested :) (Thenerdperson#4762)</p><p>Pretty please comment for my serotonin production ^-^</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please leave comments, I need the serotonin ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What the fuck happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m barely 20! How do I already feel old??”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you are so very old Eret. So old already” Tubbo responded, using Eret’s shocked stop to try and get to the front of the group</p><p>-</p><p>or a shopping episode where absolutely nothing goes wrong</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness! Thanks for all the support on this fic! I am so happy to say we've reached over 100 bookmarks and 3500 hits!! I am so glad you've all been enjoying! :D Please do comment if you enjoy, I cherish all of them and love to see them!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bright sunlight pierced through the window and threw itself across the previously dim room, curtains doing only so much to block the sudden change that came with the sunrise. Eret threw an arm over his eyes, blindly reaching to the nightstand on his right for his sunglasses. Loudly groaning when his arm met the lamp instead, knocking it to the ground. Eventually, he swung out of bed, placing the lamp back and changing from his pajamas to his usual t-shirt jeans and cape. Pulling on sneakers on his ‘day-off’ instead of the usual platforms he wore on his usual work days. If he had to work it might as well be in style, and what would stop him from wearing anywhere between 4 and 7 inch platforms?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eret moved through the hall, they reflected on the long week ahead of them all. The boys had arrived on Sunday, and they hadn’t been able to talk properly until breakfast Monday. Now it was Tuesday, and they needed to sign off on the rooms for the boys (though they were sure it was going to be more often than not that they stayed in the same room) With that, they had to move around a tiny bit to make sure that they both had good windows (Eret was fairly sure they remembered that Tommy liked a good window). Once that was all done, they had to prepare for Wednesday's citizen hearing (they would cancel that if it weren’t only once every three months due to their busy schedule). Luckily enough Thursday would just be paperwork from Wednesday, Friday was just the start of Niki’s visit, and they’d rescheduled their diplomatic meetings for the weekend for another week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he passed the kitchen, he took a glance at the meal plans for the day, scribbling a little affirmative doodle in the corner and double checking that there was some sort of dessert on the menu for dinner - they did have guests after all (and from what he’d seen they wouldn’t be leaving soon). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a short sigh, focusing his attention down the hall to where someone was standing with a folder, full of what he could be sure were documents that needed some sort of approval. This was going to be a long morning.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, the last of Eret’s work was interrupted by a pair of lighter knocks on his door, “Come in!” As the door croaked open, he was met with the 2 prominent ‘bed-wars’ competitors - both highly ranked in one of the most recent set of tournaments held by ‘Hypixel’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He said, standing to guide the two to the rooms they’d be staying in - right across the hall from the newly furnished rooms he’d had modified for Tommy and Tubbo, “I believe you’ve all been acquainted before, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you could say that, couldn’t you?” Purpled chuckled, setting down their bags by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Tubbo! Are you guys almost done with your new rooms? There’s not really much to do before we go shopping,” Eret knocked as she entered. Neither of the rooms were particularly large, but the boys seemed captivated. What Eret didn’t know was the rooms were each larger than the boys had usually lived in, and certainly larger than the “room” in Pogtopia, (which was much more of a carved hole in the wall than anything else). The “L” shaped room easily held the full-sized bed and a wardrobe sitting in the opposite corner, right next to the second doorway which held a practically identical room. The only noticeable difference between the two was the large bay window taking up one of the walls.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two need a minute then you can pick your rooms before we go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah big man, I ain’t living in a room with no giant window” Tommy answered, slipping out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived, the first thing on the list was furniture. Each of the boys needed a desk for their rooms, and while they were there they could pick up most of the rest of the list. While she got the desks set up to be delivered, Tommy and Tubbo went to pick out bedspreads; Tommy picked a soft red comforter (matching his brand of course) and Tubbo picked one softly patterned with small doodles of bees. Eret quickly noticed as the boys all approached that Purpled and Astelic had been stuck with all the bags, each holding 1-2 per hand. “Everything’s all set here, the rest of the furniture for your rooms will be here tomorrow I believe. How’d it go with you guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled gestured to the bags they both held, “Pretty good, I think we got everything on the list that they had. Of course - we could have been quicker if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t run off after a butterfly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a fucking MOTH, Bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potato Potahto, you still ran off after it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CLEMENTINE IS A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON TO RUN OFF” He scoffed, hands gesturing wildly as he reasoned (mostly to himself).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Tommy” Tubbo chuckled, patting him on the shoulder as he sprinted forward to catch up with the rest of them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we have left now is measurements, and if you want we could grab lunch here before we leave? I think Niki’s set up a stand this week” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Niki’s stuff is the best!” Tommy cheered, ignoring the ‘measurements’ part of the sentence in favor of Niki’s wonderful baking. With that the group fell quiet as they moved toward the tailor’s shop. Tubbo’s measurements went quick, and he went off with Astelic to browse the clothes while Tommy was supposed to be getting his own done, “... It’s just, do you think maybe Tubbo could help me instead? He just got it done and he’d know what he needs to do, but I really would just prefer to not have people touching me - if that’s okay?” Tommy had mentioned quietly after watching Tubbo’s own measurement session (To do it in front of people would be to take off the coat in front of people, and that was simply not something he could do at the moment. If he was honest with himself he still wasn’t 100% sure what was going on back there)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Tommy. I’m sure we can get that arranged. Go ahead and pick out some stuff with Tubbo while I get mine done, m’kay?”, with everything settled, Tommy went off to (undoubtedly make fun of Tubbo and be unproductive-) pick out some things from the shop.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in moments like these when he thought back on everything. It had been a while since he’d seen the duo so off-guard, having fun and pushing each other around. They’d always been so on-edge around him ever since the final control room- since his ‘betrayal’ way back at the beginning of L’manburg. It seemed without any other reminders of their ‘duties’ let them bring their guards down more around the man, at least it proved his attempts to always be kind and welcoming were not for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days like these that came struck him so prominently - these are children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy cusses out Tubbo with all the malice of an inanimate object, and Tubbo playfully shoves him right back: they are children. They always were in fact, he can remember their 14th and 15th birthdays like they were yesterday. For their fourteenth birthdays, he hadn’t even known when they were and ended up helping Niki make and decorate their birthday cakes. Their fifteenth birthdays did not sneak up on him quite as quick as in previous. He’d gotten Tubbo gardening supplies for his (yes, despite the winter birthday rendering them unusable immediately), murmuring something about his bees - leaving the invitation to join Eret in one of their favorite activities unspoken.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s gift had been harder for multiple reasons: not only had they been in a war, but the loud boy often talked more for and about his friends than he ever did himself. A few months later, Eret had gone on a trip home and remembered the days Tommy spent huddled over his sewing machine - needless to stay he stopped in the little corner sewing shop that day. Eret’s mother had taken them there several times as a child, and the owners knew him well. He’d grabbed a few spring style patterns, along with a navy fabric that seemed to match their uniforms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, the boys fighting playfully over shirts reminded him of the beginning of the war as well. They’d often fight over silly things - such as Tubbo correcting Tommy’s sewing without a glance in it’s direction. Eret shook his head fondly as he stepped down to fetch them, “If you could both go get Tommy’s measurements done we can go off to lunch, that sound good?” They nodded and ran to the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the boys finished, Eret paid the cashier, and they went off in search of Niki’s stall. “You know, your teeth naturally put out enough force to break a finger when you bite a carrot? Your brain just usually tries to keep you from biting off fingers”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the everloving fuck did that come from Tubbo?” Eret sputtered, stopping momentarily to look at the much shorter boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply shrugged, “We weren’t talking, and now we are”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I the only one here who thinks that was a weird conversation starter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much, big man”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m barely 20! How do I already feel old??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you are so very old Eret. So old already” Tubbo responded, using Eret’s shocked stop to try and get to the front of the group</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t!” Tommy called after him, sprinting to try and ensure his place. Purpled ran ahead with them - Eret stayed with Astelic, grabbing a few of the bags that had been unloaded onto the girl. It wasn’t until they rounded the corner they saw the three boys, Purpled already moving toward them and Tubbo frantically trying to keep a boy face planted in the dirt conscious - correction: keep <strong><em>Tommy</em> </strong>conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was moments later when Eret found himself by the boys side, scooping him gently into his arms, “Fuck. It’s gonna be okay, I promise” he muttered to Tommy before turning to address the rest, “We’ll have to hurry back, he should hopefully be okay but we’re cutting this trip short.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck happened?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Added 4/9/21 - You! Yes you if you're reading this chapter 4 is part way through being beta'd! It's my birthday and I'm super excited to push this out to you guys asap! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Praise The Poor Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What a stupid idea - to think that after everything she could still watch children without something going wrong.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, Eret has to figure out what happens next</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huge thanks to Catterwacky and Aells for beta reading this!  Super excited for what's to come and so glad to have had such wonderful help on this chapter! :D</p><p> </p><p>All the support on this fic has blown me away! To think that over 600 of you have enjoyed this is amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FUCK FUCK FUCK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>STUPID</span>
</p><p>
  <span>stupid </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Oh I’ll take them myself, they don't need any more interactions than they have to’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a stupid idea - to think that after everything she could still watch children without something going wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the lanky boy securely in Eret’s arms, they began the jog back to where they’d come in.  Of course Eret just</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take them all by themself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously no reason to bring someone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> - not even thinking of the extra time it would take to get back.  Despite the lack of extra interaction, the decision was quickly turning out to be the wrong one. It’d been a nice thought at the time, but all they could feel was guilt twisting it’s way into the pit of their stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eret?” Tubbo Interrupted, jogging alongside Eret, “Should we still stop at Niki’s? She might have some potions or something we can use to keep him stable as we make our way back”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped suddenly.  How stupid she had been, “Tubbo you absolute genius, we’ll make our way to Niki’s then”, of course Niki.  Niki always had some sort of med-kit with her, and it was reaching around 1 or 2 - hopefully sometime around her own lunch break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their trip to Niki’s stand was silent for the most part, each of them anxiously glancing about or fidgeting - none daring to make eye contact. The lack of speech was filled by the busy streets, and the light groaning from Tommy - who appeared to be stable for now.  Knowing this didn’t calm any of them past the fact he was alive. It was still all very tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Hey Tommy, you okay there?” Eret asked quietly, trying not to wake him more than he already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilb’r?” Tommy asked, rasp in his voice as he curled further into Eret’s chest and away from the assaulting sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret debated mentioning to Tommy that he was not in fact Wilbur, though ultimately decided it wasn’t worth it, “Hey Tommy, could you try and keep awake? We don’t know what’s wrong quite yet and it might be bad for you to keep falling asleep” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘m tired tho, it’ll be fine Wilb’r I promise”, Tommy muttered, though slightly muffled with his face turned away from everyone.  Just as quickly as he’d woken up to speak, he was back asleep.  Eret just sighed, picking up the pace to try and get to Niki’s as soon as humanly possible - sleeping injured wasn’t ideal, and they knew it could potentially make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few minutes later, they’d found their way to Niki’s stand (albeit panting) “I’ll be right there!” She began talking to the group that had turned up, still unaware of what was happening,” Welcome to Niki’s- Oh my god Eret what happened? Why is Tommy passed out - let alone with you?? You all look terrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow thanks, Niki” Eret chuckled lightly, “I can explain the rest later, but do you have a med-kit or something? Tommy collapsed in the middle of our trip and I don’t want to take him back up to the castle until we’re more certain he’s gonna be okay for the venture back. I’m worried he might have hit his head or something else that could be worse if we leave it be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He thought I was Wilbur, Nik”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh … of course, let me see what I can do” Niki turned to the pink haired hybrid helping her, “Bunnii, will you be okay to keep running while I take my break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it handled, you go ahead”, he smiled, quickly moving back to the cakes they were working on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki quickly folded up her apron, leaving it on a back table as she gestured for the group to follow her further behind the stand, revealing what seemed to be a break room of sorts.  Various fluffy seats and plenty of storage was spread across the small grassy area, a couple photos strewn across it. Without spending too long rooting through the chests,  Niki triumphantly held up a set of potions and a med kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was worried we might have already used it, but there’s a regen and healing here - the med kit probably has some bandages if you need.”, she gestured to both Tommy and Tubbo, consequences from their racing evident, “It might be best for you to stay in town for a bit. You all seem tired and it might not be best to move him about while we’re not entirely sure what’s wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, we are meant to be back this evening, it may raise some alarms if we don’t come back”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll probably be better, I have a friend who could send a letter ahead and I’m sure you could stay at the inn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right Niki, where’s this friend of yours? I should probably send it now so it gets there before nightfall hits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Powder’s probably up at the inn as well, do you know where you’re headed?” She asked, passing Tubbo a bag stuffed to the brim with baked goods from one of the shelves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we passed by earlier I think - a couple streets to the right? Thank you again so much for your help.  Apologies to steal you away from the stand, notch knows you need the money with everything that’s going on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Eret-” she frowned thoughtfully,” keep me updated on him? Will mentioned being worried about him recently and it seems a lot more urgent than I’d first thought”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment at the mention of Wilbur, taking the supplies from her outstretched hands, “... okay Niki, I’ll let you know.  If you’re not already headed back I’ll make sure to drop by before we leave, yeah?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahaha fun! Today I offer you this,,,, next, CSMP brainrot and execution on the notes I've had from the start &gt;:D </p><p> </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading, and as always pretty please comment for my serotonin production ^-^</p><p>MCYT fanfic discord server that you can join with this link: https://discord.gg/6T6r72GmSK ! Come talk to me about this fic or my other fics if you'd like, or just come to chat in general :)<br/> </p><p>on another note,,,, would anyone be interested in a potential gods or royalty featuring SBI? I'd love tosee some opinions on that :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'm not entirely sure how long this'll end up being, but I have plans! Feel free to ask questions! </p><p>(Yes I decided I would take all of my favorite tropes and put them in one fic, sue me :D)</p><p>Please leave comments, I need the serotonin ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>